Con Tutto Il Mia Cuore
by masqueradewitch
Summary: When Flack's cousin flees from her oppressive father, she ends up catching the eye of the handsome Dr. Sheldon Hawkes. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this story idea wouldn't leave me alone. Also, I am not Italian, so if I butchered the italian phrases in here, i'm sorry. As always, I own nothing of csi:ny, i'm just borrowing it.

Con Tutto Il Cuore

Detective Don Flack Jr. stood outside the crime lab searching for his phone. He found it and flipped it open.

"Flack."

"Mi nipote, It's Aunt Bella." The voice on the other end said.

"Auntie Bella, why are you burning your international minutes? Did something happen?"

"Donald, I need your help, but you cannot tell anyone else in the family. Karina would kill me if she knew I was telling you."

"Wait, why? I thought Karina was going to graduate school in Rome."

"She had a fight with your Uncle. He tried to arrange a marriage for her and you know how she feels about that."

"Yeah I remember. Where did she take off to this time?" Flack expected his younger cousin had run off to her friends house in Naples.

"She moved to New York two months ago. The only way I could keep your uncle from storming over off to find her was if I agreed to have you keep an eye on her."

"Okay, sure. Where is she living?"

"She moved into an apartment building in Brooklyn. I set up her trust fund so she could pay the bills. She is still studying over the computer, but I worry." Flack wrote down the address.

Don't worry, Aunt Bella. I'll run by today and check up on her. I promise."

"Grazie infinite. I must go now. Ciao, mi nipote." The line went dead and Flack sighed, running a hand over his face. Karina and her father had been butting heads since she turned twenty-one. Now she had finally gone desperate and fled to the US. Looking up, he saw Hawkes heading his way.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just family drama that finally crossed the ocean. I gotta run to Brooklyn."

"Well, good timing because I just got a lead in Brooklyn."

"Then let's go. Hope you don't mind tagging along with me while I check up on my cousin." Flack said as they climbed into the SUV. Hawkes smiled warmly.

"No trouble." He replied. Some light conversation later and they stood at the door of Karina's apartment. Flack knocked on the door and they heard a soft shuffling behind the door.

"Karina! Open up." Flack called through the door. They heard a few choice words in Italian and the door opened up. Green eyes framed with livid bruises appeared in the slit.

"Shit! Who called you?" she demanded. Flack pushed his way into the apartment and cupped her face in his hands.

"Who did this to you?" Flack demanded. Karina looked up at him, anger flashing in her eyes.

"I'm not going home, Donnie. Papa has gone too far this time." She said. Hawkes stepped forward.

"Flack, let me take a look." he said. Flack stepped aside and let the doctor take his place in front of Karina.

"You didn't answer my question." Flack said. She looked over at him, annoyance plain on her face.

"I was mugged, okay? I got beat up for ten bucks. Happy?" she snapped, wincing when Hawkes pressed on her face.

"Just a bruises, no fractures." Hawkes said.

"Did you file a report?" Flack demanded.

"It was just ten bucks, Donnie. Who's gonna care about that?" she asked.

"It was also assault. Aunt Bella is gonna kill me if she finds out you got beat up." Flack said, rage flooding his eyes.

"Gee, and here I thought this was on me. Mama called you?"

"Yeah, she was worried about you. So am I." Flack softened and put an arm around his cousin.

"I'm fine, Donnie." She replied. Flack pulled out a card.

"You need anything, you call me. I gotta go, work waits for no man. I'll see you later and then we'll talk about Uncle Paulo." Flack said. Karina nodded, and looked over at Hawkes.

"Forgive this dummy's manners. I'm Karina Santoro. Donnie's my cousin on mi mama's side." She held her hand out, a smile on her bruised face. Sheldon smiled warmly.

"Dr. Sheldon Hawkes. I work with Flack on his cases. What part of Italy are you from?"

"Salerno." She replied, giving Hawkes a look that Flack had seen before.

"Down, girl. Hawkes, we gotta go. I'll call when I get off shift, we'll go for a drink."

"Maybe you'll introduce me to your friends?" she asked, a sweet and innocent look on her face. Flack's face broke into a grin.

"Sure. See you tonight."

"Ciao." She said as the two men left her apartment. She closed the door and sighed. She could still feel the electricity that shot down her spine when the handsome doctor had touched her face. She smiled and picked up her phone, dialing a number.

"Mama? I'm sorry to worry you. Yes, Donnie came to check on me. He's going to take me out tonight and we will talk. No mama, I'm not coming home. Papa went to far with this one. I'll be fine. I need some sleep. Ti amo. Ciao." She hung up, and went to her bedroom, laying down. She was definitely looking forward to getting to know Donnie's friends, especially the handsome doctor.

A/N: Well? I need to know if I should continue or not? Push that little purple button and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I had to post or I would lose the process, but I can't stay awake! I'll try to post again soon.

Flack dialed Karina's number. After three rings a breathless voice answered.

"Pronto."

"K, it's Donnie. Can you be ready in an hour to go to the bar?"

"Sure. Does this mean I get to meet your friends?"

"Yes it does. I'll see you in an hour." Flack hung up and looked at the CSI's as they prepared to leave for the day.

"So, We're all meeting at Flanagin's for drinks right?" he asked them.

"Sure. You buying?" Stella teased.

"I'll pick up the first round. I want you guys to meet my cousin Karina. She's from Italy." Flack replied. Danny grinned.

"Is she cute?" he asked. This earned him a punch to the arm from Lindsay.

"Watch it buddy." She said.

"I was just asking. I don't need anybody but you Montana." He replied. Mac rolled his eyes.

"See you guys at the bar." He said. Hawkes came up and greeted the rest of the team.

"What's up?"

"We're gonna meet Flack's cousin at Flanagin's." Stella replied.

"Karina? I already met her."

"Lucky! So, what's she like?"

"I only talked to her for a minute. She got beat up last night, and I checked to make sure she didn't have any broken bones."

"She okay?"

"Yeah, just bruised."

"I gotta go get K, so I'll see you at the bar." Flack said. The others split to head home and change. Flack drove through the midtown traffic to Karina's apartment. He knocked on her door, but there was no answer. He knocked again, louder. A door across the way opened and a little old lady poked her head out.

"Detective Flack?" she asked. He nodded, showing her his badge.

"Karina might be in the shower. She asked me to let you in if she didn't answer the door." She stepped across the hall and opened Karina's door.

"Thank you ma'am." He said. She nodded and returned to her own apartment. Flack came in just as Karina began to sing along with the radio.

_When you say you love me,_

_The world goes still, so still inside_

_When you say you love me,_

_For a moment, there's no one else alive_

_And this journey that we're on,_

_How far we've come and I_

_Celebrate every moment_

_When you say you love me_

_That's all you have to say,_

_I'll always feel this way_

Flack stepped into the door of Karina's bedroom. She sat at her vanity, touching up her makeup as she sang along with Josh Groben.

"I never figured you for a hopeless romantic." He said. Karina looked over and smiled. The makeup did wonders to hide the bruises o her face.

"I'm just about ready." She replied.

"So, you want to tell me about it?" he asked. Karina sighed.

"When I turned twenty-one, Papa said I needed to be married. I said college first. He let it slide for a while, but he kept pushing, bringing these men around, pointing me out like I was a prize cow. It made me angry, and I told Mama I will only marry for love. You know Papa, everything has to be his way. So he says to me he has chosen a husband for me. I tell him no Papa, I will not marry someone I have never met. He says I will marry this man because I must obey him. I tell him to go to hell and pack my bags. Two weeks later I am here. Mama helped me get settled, and I am still taking courses online."

"I see you're still painting. You should do that for a living."

"I know, Mario kept smuggling me supplies when Papa ranted about it being a waste. Maybe I will try. For now, I am ready to meet your friends." She stood and picked up her purse. She wore dark bootcut jeans, a wine colored blouse, and had pinned her hair in a half ponytail. Flack smiled and led the way.

Song is 'When you say you Love me' by Josh Groben

A/N: Okay, I know it sucks, but I can't focus! I hate being sick and sleepy! It's an awful combo! Anywho, push the button! Push it, Push it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, my computer went down, then my internet. But now I'm back! Okay, usal stuff, I only own Karina. All the rest I'm only borrowing.

Ch. 3

Karina and Flack entered Flanagin's and headed for the table where the CSI's were seated, a pitcher of beer and a pitcher of soda amongst the glasses. Karina glanced at the handsome doctor she had met earlier. He smiled warmly, making her blush.

"What would you like, K?" Flack asked.

"Un bicchiere de vino ti invitiamo." She replied. Flack nudged her.

"English, K. Only Danny knows Italian." He said.

"Sorry, Donnie. A glass of wine would be wonderful. Rose, if they have it." She said. Flack headed to the bar as Karina sat next to Hawkes.

"Karina, this is Mac Taylor, Stella Bonesara, Danny Messer, and Lindsay Monroe, affectionately called Montana." Hawkes introduced. They all said their hellos as Flack returned with Karina's wine. She sipped it as they chatted about their caseload, New York, and Italy. Karina explained about her studies of art history, and how she painted as a hobby.

"If what you create is just a hobby, I'd love to see what you'd make if you were serious. I told Aunt Bella that Michelangelo must be in our family tree, she's that good." Flack said, causing Karina to blush.

"Hey, Montana, let's shoot some pool. Anybody up for a round?" Danny said.

"Could I give it a shot?" Karina asked innocently. Just then, Flack's cell went off. He answered the call and scowled.

"Duty calls. K, will you be able to get home okay?" he asked.

"I'll make sure she gets home safe." Hawkes said. Flack leaned over to whisper in Karina's ear.

Non li trambusto." He said. Karina rolled her eyes and raised one hand.

"Prometto." She replied, and he grinned, tousling her hair. Flack left, followed shortly by Mac and Stella. Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes, and Karina headed for the pool table, where they paired off.

"Ready to lose?" Danny asked grinning.

"We'll see who loses." Karina said, smiling wickedly.

After an hour, Danny and Lindsay were getting stomped by Karina and Hawkes, mostly by Karina.

"Why didn't Flack warn me his cousin's a pool shark?" Danny groaned.

"Some lessons have to be learned." Hawkes laughed. Lindsay looked at her watch.

"We had better go. We have to work in the morning." She said.

"It was great to meet you." Karina said.

"You too. We'll have to get together for lunch sometime." Lindsay wrote down a number on a slip of paper.

"I'll call you tomorrow or the next day." Karina said, accepting the paper from her. She watched as Danny and Lindsay left together, arms linked.

"C'mon, let's get you home." Hawkes said. They headed out into the warm spring night, walking down the street. Hawkes told her about starting out as a medical examiner, before becoming a CSI. She confessed to him that she had run away from he home in Italy when her father tried to force her into a marriage she didn't want. He was sympathetic, and when they arrived at her apartment building, she turned and smiled.

"Thank you for walking me home. It was very sweet of you." She said.

"I would feel a little better if you let me walk you to your door." He said. She grinned a little more. She hadn't told Donnie, but the mugging had unnerved her. She didn't want to be alone.

"Alright. Right this way." She said, leading the way to her apartment. At her door, she opened the door, but hesitated at the threshold. She turned and found him standing very close, his lips inches from hers. She gazed up into his eyes, feeling fire rush though her body. The look in his eyes told her of his desire, but it was at war with the logical part of his brain. She tilted her head and placed a soft kiss on his lips. His hand snaked to the small of her back, and he returned the kiss.

"I should go, or I might do something we both could regret." He breathed. She nodded, eyes closed to hide the disappointment there. Yes, he was probably right, but damn if that didn't still smart.

"Buona notte." She whispered.

"Good night." He replied, as she stepped into her apartment. He turned to walk down the hall when he thought he heard a gasp, and then the door slammed.

Inside her apartment, Karina's instincts were on overdrive. The second she had entered her apartment, a pair of strong arms and grabbed her and yanked her inside, slamming the door. She brought her elbow up and caught her attacker in the face. The shock made him release her and she spun around, trying to see who had grabbed her.

"Sei disposto a pagare per quell." The man hissed, and she gasped. It was the sadistic prick her father had chosen for her husband. She immediately screamed as loud as she could, and she heard the door burst open.

"NYPD!" Hawkes bellowed, his gun drawn. The light from the hall shone on Karina, her hair falling loose and her blouse torn, standing before a man with greasy black hair and holding his nose.

"Stare fuori di questo." The man snapped. Karina glared at him.

"Stai Zitto!" she yelled at him.

"Sei mio e vi obbeditemi." The man snarled at her.

"Like hell I am!" she screamed. Two patrol officers arrived and surveyed the scene.

"Sheldon Hawkes, CSI. This man attacked Karina here when she entered her apartment." Hawkes explained.

"Ma'am, do you want to press charges against him?" one officer asked.

"Yes. His name is Antonio Riggalla. He's from Salerno, Italy, and he thinks I'm supposed to marry him, which I'm not. Me avati mai sposarsi!" she said. Antonio launched himself at her, but the patrol officers caught him and cuffed him. Hawkes came over and wrapped Karina in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, feeling her shaking.

"That bastardo is a sadist. Plenty of girls in Salerno have scars from him, and I was not about to be the next. It's why I left." She said.

"You're safe now. Do you want me to call Flack?" he asked. She nodded, looking around her apartment. She saw the chains and blades laying on her coffee table and went white.

"Sheldon, I think…." She whispered, just as her eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp.

A/N: Well, that was a little full. Okay, the italian was her asking for wine, Flack warning her not to hustle anybody, and Karina promising, then Antonio says 'you'll pay for that', 'stay out of this', K says shut up, A. says 'you're mine and you will obey' then K says 'I would never marry you' Please review, cause I'm not sure where to go from here!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I have been dealing with some difficulties in my life as of late. Usual disclaimers apply, I'm just borrowing the csi's!

Flack appeared in the throng of people gathered outside Karina's apartment building and zeroed in on his cousin sitting in an ambulance. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and Hawkes held her close.

"K, stai bene?" Flack asked. She looked up and smiled weakly.

"Sto bene." She replied. Flack turned his attention to Hawkes.

"What happened?"

"I brought her home, walked her to her door, said good night, and headed for the elevators. I heard a noise just before her door slammed shut so I went to check it out. Apparently, the guy your uncle chose for her husband wouldn't take no for an answer. He was waiting for her, and from the look of the things he had laying on her coffee table, he wasn't here to woo her into marriage." Hawkes explained, omitting the heated kiss between himself and Karina, and the fact that she passed out when she saw the instruments. Don looked at Karina, his stare unyielding. She sighed.

"Egli ha voluto batttere le ragazze tornare a casa. Penso che egli mento di male peggiore di me." She said quickly. Don's eyes darkened with rage and Hawkes quickly grabbed his arms.

"We got him before he could hurt her. He's already on his way to booking, and he won' be able to hurt her again." Hawkes whispered fiercely. Don's eyes still held murderous intent, and Hawkes looked to Karina for help.

"Il bastardo non sera in grado di toccare di nuovo me. Although, I do need a place to stay while the crime scene tape is still up." She said, seamlessly moving from Italian to English. Flack's shoulders slumped and he nodded.

"I'll get you some stuff and we'll go back to my place." He said.

"Aggiudicati la mia pittura furniture prego!" she called after him, and he waved a hand at her as he entered the building. Hawkes sat down next to her again and she chuckled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I just asked him to get my painting supplies. Who knows how long I will be at his apartment." She replied. Hawkes had absently laced his fingers through hers, sending a little thrill down her spine.

"I was going to ask you, if you'd like to have dinner with me tomorrow night." He whispered, his breath tickling her neck. She shivered slightly.

"Vorrei che. I'd like that." She replied. Hawkes smiled and gave her a chaste kiss, before heading over to speak with one of the officers that was standing nearby. Don returned shortly carrying a gym bag in one hand and a large artist's bag. She stood and took the ungainly canvas bag from him and followed him to his car. The drive was quiet, and Karina was dozing by the time they reached his building. Flack helped her up to his apartment and into his spare bedroom. She was fast asleep in moments, her face peaceful. Don sighed and went to his own room, changing into a pair of sweat pants before collapsing into bed.

A loud buzzing awoke Karina the next morning. She sat up and looked around trying to get her bearings. The buzzing continued, so Karina got out of bed and padded to the intercom near the front door, still half asleep. The buzzing continued until she hit the button.

"Chi e?" she asked. There was silence on the other end, so she tried again.

"Vi e qualcuno?" she asked, and a feminine voice full of venom responded.

"Who the hell is this? Where's Don?" the woman demanded. Karina's eyebrows raised in annoyance and slight amusement. Was her favorite cousin really dating such women?

"Hold on." She said, and moved to Don's bedroom door, knocking sharply. The door opened and Don stuck his head out, his hair dripping wet.

"Morning K. I just got out of the shower, but give me a few minutes and we'll go get some breakfast." He said.

"There is a very angry woman on your intercom looking for you." Karina said. Don rolled his eyes.

"Probably Devon. That woman does not get the meaning of the word no." Flack groaned.

"You get dressed. I will meet you downstairs." She said, her eyes glinting with mischief.

"K, please don't start any fights." Don pleaded.

"I do not start fights. I finish them." She said, shooing him into his room. She went into her own room and swiftly changed into a pair of dress slacks and a rust colored blouse with a suit jacket. She slipped her boots on and ran a brush through her hair, then hurried out the door and down to the street to come face to face with Devon. The socialite stood on the steps with one hand on her hip, her designer purse held in the other hand.

"Why are you wanting to see Donnie at 8:30 in the morning?" Karina asked, her eyes calm.

"Maybe because he is my boyfriend, or did he forget to mention it to you when he picked you up last night?" Devon was glaring at her, but Karina did not rise to the bait.

"Actually, he was a little busy wanting to rip apart the bastardo that dared to try and harm his favorite little cousin. He also has no desire to see you again, and I would take the hint, because the family doesn't take lightly to spoiled little brats laying claim to what is not theirs." Karina turned her ice cold glare on the petite woman and watched with smug satisfaction as she sniffed and stalked off down the street. Three minutes later Don came out the door, tentatively looking up and down the street.

"How'd you get rid of her so fast?" he asked. Karina shrugged.

"I threatened to sic the family on her. Give me a minute, I forgot my bag." She answered. A few moments later and they were walking down the street chatting amiably. When they reached the diner, Flack quickly found them a table and they sat. A waitress came by and set coffee down for them and menus. Karina slipped a sketchpad out of her bag and set it near her on the table.

"What can I get ya'll?" their waitress, a slightly pudgy girl with a nametag that read, 'Daisy' appeared at their booth. Flack ordered bacon and eggs, while Karina asked for a quiche and fruit dish. While they waited for their food, Karina began to sketch a face she noticed in the crowd. The woman had a look that could best be described as lost. As Karina drew her doe eyes and pursed lips, she noticed that the woman seemed lost in thought, and those thoughts were semi happy ones. She stood up and paid for her food and headed for the exit just past Karina. As she passed by, she noticed the picture.

"Wow, did I really look that depressed?" she said. Karina looked up at her. The woman was smiling, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"I wouldn't say depressed, more like, you are missing someone you love very much. I've seen this look before. My friend Mario had that look right before he moved to Naples to be with his boyfriend. He's never been happier." She replied. The woman's eyes softened at that.

"I think you've helped me make an important decision. Thank you Miss…?"

"Karina Santoro."

"Sara Sidle. You do great work." Karina and Sara shook hands, and Sara left the diner.

"Damn, K. You can make friends without even trying." Flack said.

"She just needed someone to tell her what she already knew."

A/N: Well, I just had to get that little crossover in. My muse demanded it! Anywho, I would love some more reviews, because I honestly am not sure where to take this from here.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: okay, here's the new chapter! I'm gonna try really hard to keep up with my updates, but if I can get a couple reviews, it would really help. As always, I do not own any of the CSI:NY characters.

Lindsay was just entering the lobby when she saw a familiar shock of red hair bobbing at the reception desk.

"Karina!" she called, and the woman in question turned around, annoyance flashing in her green eyes.

"Lindsay! Grazie al cielo!1 I need your help." She said, moving away from the receptionist, who was giving Karina's back an icy look.

"What's with her?" Lindsay asked. Karina glanced back and rolled her eyes.

"Bloccato fino cagna.2 Just ignore her. Can you get away for a little? I need some help." She replied. Lindsay nodded as Stella walked in behind them.

"What's up?" she asked the two women.

"Sheldon asked me to dinner tonight." Karina said, causing the two CSI's to break out into smiles.

"So what's the problem?" Lindsay asked.

"My spesso a capo3 cousin only packed a pair of sweats and this suit in my bag. I don't have anything to wear on a date." She explained. Stella looked at the women with a familiar glint in her eyes.

"Lindsay, I think we can get away for a few hours of shopping with Karina. After all, it's for a good cause." She said, the glee in her voice obvious. Lindsay gave a mock groan and pulled the two women to the elevators.

"Let's go tell the guys where we'll be." She said.

"She can't go up there!" the receptionist cried, her tone snippy. Stella turned and focused her icy glare on the girl.

"And why is that? You do realize this is Detective Flack's favorite cousin, right?" she said. The snippy woman blanched a little, but held her head up.

"I've been told not to let unauthorized personnel in." she replied, trying to regain control of the situation.

"Then you should realize that I gave her authorization an hour ago." Mac's voice cut off the retort on Stella's lips. He was standing in front of the elevators with his arms crossed in front of his chest. The receptionist visibly deflated under Mac's scrutiny. Karina looked at him, confused.

"Cosa?4" she asked. Mac turned to the trio of women.

"Flack and I convinced the department to hire you as a forensic artist on a temporary basis." He explained, ushering them into the open elevator. Stella and Lindsay grinned.

"Fresco.5" she managed.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

In the lab, Adam and Danny were going over surveillance tapes in A.V. when Adam looked up, spotting the gorgeous redhead walking with Stella, Mac, and Lindsay.

"Whoa. Major hottie alert." He said. Danny's head shot up.

"How hot?"

"On a scale of one to ten, three thousand." Adam said, his eyes still locked on the red haired beauty. Danny saw who he was looking at and began to laugh.

"Adam, man, you better hope Flack doesn't catch you staring like that. She's his favorite little cousin." He said when he could breath again. The look of sheer terror on Adam's face as he imagined what Don Flack Jr. would do to him set Danny off again.

"What are you cracking up at?" Flack asked, causing Adam to jump three feet in the air. By this time, Danny was laughing so hard he fell from his chair. Flack looked from Danny, clutching his sides and roaring with laughter, to Adam.

"What's with him?" he asked. Adam's eyes were wide with fright as he scrambled for words.

"He..um, well he…I was just-"Adam stuttered, before Flack cut him off.

"Forget it, I don't want to know. When he picks himself off the floor, Mac wants to see you both." He said, turning and waking out the door, muttering about his crazy best friend. Adam visibly relaxed, and hauled Danny to his feet.

"You heard the man. The boss is calling." He said, and headed for the former marine's office, Danny on his heels.

In Mac's office, they met with the rest of the team.

"For those who don't already know, this is Karina Santoro. Karina, meet Adam, Kendall, and Sid Hammerback, our ME. Karina is our new forensic artist. She's also Flack's cousin." Mac introduced. Kendall reached out and shook Karina's hand, smiling warmly. Adam shyly waved at her.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Santoro." Sid said, clasping her hand gently.

"Il piacere e mia.6 Thank you." She said. Hawkes grinned a little.

"Okay, now that the introductions have been made, we ladies are on a mission. If you need us, page us. Please, don't need us." Stella said, ushering Lindsay and Karina out the door.

"I always need you Stella." Mac teased. Everyone began to chuckle as Stella blushed, heading after the other women. Karina's warm laugh filtered back down the hall as they left.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

"How about this one?" Stella asked, holding up a wine colored dress. It was strapless, with a very short skirt.

"Stel, if she shows up with that dress on, she'll make the poor man's brain shut down." Lindsay laughed. Karina was shut away in a dressing room, trying on whatever Stella and Lindsay passed to her. Lindsay picked up a deep jade halter dress that came to about two inches above the knee. She pushed it over the dressing room door to Karina.

"Try this one." She said.

"e bella!7" Karina cried. Stella laughed and the two women sat down to wait for Karina.

"So, what did Mac say to make you blush so hard?" Lindsay asked.

"It was nothing, just a joke." Stella said quickly, a small note of regret in her tone. The younger woman fixed her with a hard stare.

"Stella, why are you so quick to dismiss anything that even hints at your feelings toward a certain former marine?" she asked. Stella bowed her head.

"It's complicated." Stella said. Karina stepped out of the dressing room, and Lindsay and Stella looked up. The dress made Karina's eyes stand out, and her hair seemed even more vivid.

"Stella, for a CSI, you don't seem to notice what's right in front of you." She said, the skirt of her dress swaying as she walked to the mirrors.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. The redhead smiled as she twirled before the mirrors.

"E pazzesco circa voi.8 I think this is perfect." She said, grinning. Lindsay smiled widely, very glad Danny had taught her some Italian.

"Great. You'll knock his socks off with that outfit." Lindsay said. Karina smiled at her reflection.

"Definitivamente.9"

Translations:

1. Thank heavens!

2. stuck up bitch

3. thick headed

4. what?

5. nice.

6. The pleasure is mine.

7. It's beautiful!

8. He is crazy about you.

9. Definitely

A/N: Next chapter is the date, and of course, Flack's reaction.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, I'm back at it! Checked my bank account, and nope, I still don't own cs: or anything related. So, here is the date.

Flack was finally ready to go home at 6, and swung by the lab. Stepping out of the elevator, he ran into Hawkes, dressed very nicely and holding a bouquet of stargazer lilies.

"Hey, Hawkes, who's the lucky lady?" he asked.

"Someone you know very well." Came the mysterious reply as the doctor pushed the button for the lobby. Flack stood there, racking his brain trying to figure out who was Hawkes' date.

"Hey, Don!" Stella's voice broke trough his thoughts.

"Hi, Stell. Do you know who Hawkes has a date with? I know it isn't Lindsay, and I don't think it's you, so that leaves Jess, and…." Flack trailed off as he made the connection. Stella raised an eyebrow at the flurry of emotions on Don Flack's face.

"Flack, don't do anything rash. It's just dinner." She said, trying to placate the homicide detective. Flack pulled out his cell phone and pressed the speed dial.

"Pronto."

"K, are you going on a date with Hawkes?"

"Donnie, I left Salerno to get away from that attitude."

"Karina, it's Hawkes! I work with him."

"Donald, mi non dica come vivere la via mia." She snapped, and hung up the phone. Flack stared at his cell for a moment. Stella laughed and took it from him, closing it.

"Face it Don, your dear little cousin is growing up." She said, handing him the phone again. She headed down the hall and saw Mac watching the exchange, his face clouded.

"Who knew Flack would take offence to Karina dating?" she said.

"That's why you and Lindsay took your little excursion today?" Mac asked. Stella nodded.

"Hawkes won't know what hit him. Let's just hope it's not Flack's fist."

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

At 7, Karina answered the door to Flack's apartment to a well dressed Hawkes. His eyes widened for a moment when he saw her dress.

"You look splendido." He said, and Karina smiled warmly.

"Parlate italiano?"

"Soltano un poco." He replied, offering he the flowers.

"Then I will have to teach you some more. After all, Italian is the real language of love." She replied, winking at him. The doctor's brain shorted as he watched her sashay into the kitchen for a vase.

"Do you like Thai?" he called, still standing in the hallway.

"Si. E il mia favorita." She replied, returning with her purse. Hawkes led her out the door and they got in a cab, pulling away just as Flack arrived home. He hurried up to his apartment and found the lilies in a vase next to a note.

_Left already. Got my cell. We'll talk in the morning. K_

Flack sighed and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He wasn't even sure why he was panicking about Karina going out with Hawkes. He liked the doc, but he knew he wouldn't hesitate in beating the CSI to a bloody pulp if Karina got hurt. Hell, if he was honest with himself, he was dealing with the same issues from high school when one of his buddies hit on his sister. He didn't want to be torn between a friend and a family member.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Karina was laughing as she and Hawkes walked along the well-lit path in Central Park. Dinner had been wonderful. Sheldon had told her some of the funnier stories about his work, and Karina had taught him a few phrases in Italian. He had impressed her with a few romantic lines he had learned himself.

"Alright, who taught you all that? I know it wasn't Donnie. He was not happy when he called me about our date." Her smile faltered a bit as she mentioned her cousin.

"I'm sure he's just doing the normal 'hurt her I hurt you' deal he does with his sister." Sheldon replied, slipping an arm around her waist.

"You're right. It's just, Papa would get very upset when I would go out on a date that he had not arranged for me. He would get so angry, sometimes he would try to scare them away. He treated me like an idiot, like I couldn't choose a good man." Her voice had turned bitter, angry. Sheldon stopped and pulled her into his arms. Karina leaned against him and felt his lips press against her neck. She sighed as he moved along her neck, and gasped when he hit the sensitive spot below her ear.

"Il punto dolce." He whispered, moving to the other side, and receiving another gasp of pleasure from Karina. He brought his lips up to hers hungrily. She pressed into his body, her arms snaking around to his neck. They broke apart at the sound of a few passersby whooping and applauding. Karina laughed and pressed her face into Hawkes' shoulder, feeling her cheeks burn in embarrassment. She felt his laughter through his chest.

"How about I take you home?" he asked, placing a chaste kiss to her lips. She nodded and they hailed a cab. They rode quietly through the busy streets and arrived all too soon at Flack's apartment building. Karina turned and pressed a searing kiss to Sheldon's lips.

"Sogni piu dolci il mia caro." She whispered, before heading up to the apartment, a warm smile on her face. When she opened the door to the apartment, she came face to face with her cousin. Flack was sitting on a stool before the door, a half empty beer in his hand.

"How was your date?" he asked, grinning cheekily.

"Bello. Perche?" she replied, her brows knitting in mild confusion.

"I thought about it, and I realized that Uncle Paulo will be furious when he hears you snagged a winner, so more power to ya." He said, toasting her with his beer. Karina smiled at her cousin and shook her head.

"Good night, Donnie." She said, heading for the guest room, a smile on her face.

A/N: You didn't think Flack would hurt Sheldon would you? So, reviews are better than gold, so hit the new pretty green button, please!


	7. Author's Note

This is a notice of my intent to start working on my stories again, but I need help! I would really appreciate it is I could get a few offers to help me get some ideas flowing for these stories, because I am stuck, and I can't seem to get things flowing on these stories. If there is anybody willing to send me ideas, pleasedo so in a PM. I will do my best to respond, and all those who help will get credit in the respective stories.


End file.
